You Will Always Be Mine, Edward Cullen
by Sk8rpunk2560
Summary: Bella is crazy in love with Edward Cullen but wont admit it. until.... R


**My sister and her friend were talking and then my sister started making a weird story so i desided to make a fan fic about it. They gave me permission too. My sister made one kinda like this but this is in my point of veiw, and im going to keep putting chapters up. I do not own Twilight. All the people in this fan fic are human.**

**Chapter One. **

Alice's POV

It was a Saturday morning and I was sleeping in. Even though I was sleeping I could still hear Edward and Emmett playing their X-Box. I didn't know what I was going to do today. Maybe I could hang out with Bella. Then I started to wonder if she wsas going to do anything today. _I'll just get up and call her._ I thought to myself. Just then the phone rang. Someone picked it up.

"Alice! The phone is for you!" Emmett yelled.

"Ok!" I yelled back.

I got up, put some slippers on, and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked sounding kinda sleepy.

"Hey Alice! It's Bella." The voice on the other line said.

_Weird. _I thought to myself

"We should hang out today. I'm so bored." Bella said.

"Um.. ok. Do you wanna hang out over here or at your house?" I asked, walking around to where Edward and Emmett were playing X-Box.

"Well, Charlie is going fishing with Harry Clearwater, and I don't think he wants us staying here alone. We should hang out at your house."

"You just want to see Edward, huh?" I said with a smile spreading across my face.

"No! I hope that when I come over that I don't even see him!" She yelled.

"Really?" I said with a not-very-interested voice.

"No... I hope we actually hang out with him."

"Their playing X-Box. I don't think you wanna play that."

"Hmm.... Tempting, but no." She said.

"If Bella comes over I'm probably going to kill myself!" Edward told Emmett with a chuckle.

I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked sounding confused.

"Edward just said the funniest thing!" I started laughing.

"What did he say?"

"If you tell her I'll take all your clothes and burn them!" Edward threatend me.

"Sorry Bella. If I tell you he'll burn all my clothes!" I said with a sob.

"Ugh! He always has secrets he keeps from me!" Bella replied.

"I could tell you one of the other secrets, if you'd like?" I asked

"You are NOT going to tell her anything!" Edward yelled.

I sighed.

"How about you just come over? We can have fun without knowing what he said!" I said to her.

"Sure. I'll be over in a little while."

"Ok. See ya!"

"Bye!" She said. Then the phone went dead.

I went back to my room and got dressed. I picked out a purple shirt with dark blue jeans.

I walked out of my room and headed for the window. I sat there stairing at nothing waiting for Bella to show up. Next thing I knew I was asleep.

_Ding Dong! _

I woke up and looked around. I saw Bella's truck in the drive way. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi! I didnt think you would answer." Bella said while walking in.

"Sorry. I fell asleep." I giggled.

"It's ok." She giggled with me.

"Oh no! Bella's here!" Edward screamed. Then I heard a door slam.

"Where is he?" Bella asked with an evil grin on her face.

"He went to his room." I said pointing to a door that lead to the down stairs.

Bella ran down the stairs and stopped.

"Which one is his?" She said looking around.

"The one at the end of the hallway by the bathroom." I said.

She walked over to it and tried the knob.

"It's locked!" She yelled.

She started banging on the door.

"Here let me get the door." I said pulling out a paperclip.

I started picking the lock and I could tell that Edward was on the other side trying to listen to what we were saying. I giggled. I heard him run over to his closet. Well at least I knew where to find him once we got in.

"Yes!" I said turning the knob.

Bella walked in and started looking around.

"Where is he?" She asked still looking for him.

"He's in the closet. I heard him go in there." A said with a grin.

I ran over to the closet and opend it.

"Ah ha!" I yelled. No one was in there. "He must have climbed out the window."

"Or maybe... He's under the bed!" She said looking quite pleased.

I got on my hands and knees and looked under the bed.

"We've got him!" I yelled with pleasure.

Edward tried to get out from under the bed as fast as he could while screaming. Bella ran over to him and tried to get him.

"Emmett! Help!" He yelled.

I closed the door, so that he wouldn't be heard, and smiled. Edward paused for a moment and saw what I just did.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried.

Bella finally got him and she started hugging him. I giggeld. Edward had a you-are-so-dead look on his face.

"I loooveee you." Bella said to Edward.

"Emmett!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He started screaming.

**That's all for this chapter. Lol. I hope you liked it. And be sure to be watching for chapter two. Please Reveiw!**


End file.
